Lembaran
by Vira D Ace
Summary: (rewrite, fem!Dazai) Gadis itu kembali meraih lembaran yang ada di sekitarnya, lagi dan lagi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama—seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, dirinya, dan secuplik percakapan atau kegiatan. Semakin banyak ia meraih lembaran-lembaran itu, semakin besar rasa penasarannya.


Seorang gadis bersurai coklat membuka matanya perlahan. Sejenak ia memincingkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya, sebelum akhirnya manik coklat itu membuka sepenuhnya. Hanya ada putih, tidak ada apapun selain warna itu, seolah ia terperangkap dalam ruang hampa super luas berwarna putih hingga ia tidak dapat menemukan ujung.

Ini ... dimana?

Gadis itu tidak mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat itu—oh, ralat, bahkan ia tidak bisa ingat siapa namanya. Namun ia hanya diam, tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya ataupun mencari tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat itu.

_Swush ..._

Angin menerpa helai coklat itu dari belakang, membuat ujungnya sedikit berkibar ke depan. Bersamaan dengan itu, lembaran kertas tiba-tiba berjatuhan dari atas. Sang gadis mendongak, menatapi arah jatuh puluhan lembar kertas tersebut dengan tangan terulur.

Salah satu lembaran itu tertangkap oleh tangan sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya diam, sembari memperhatikan lembaran yang ada di tangannya.

.

"_Sudah kubilang untuk tidak merusak jadwalku lagi, _aho_!"_

"_Tehee~"_

_._

Gadis itu terkesiap.

Eh, tunggu, apa? Apa itu barusan?

Gadis itu kembali menatap lembaran-lembaran yang jatuh di sekitarnya. Ragu-ragu tangannya meraih satu lembaran lagi.

.

"_Selesaikan pekerjaanmu, jangan malas-malasan!"_

Bletak!

"Hiddoi_!"_

_._

Gadis itu terdiam. Entah kenapa kilasan tadi terasa familiar untuknya. Suara itu, tatapan mata itu,

_... pemuda bersurai pirang itu ..._

Si surai coklat merasa mengenalnya. Tapi siapa?

Satu lembaran lagi diraih.

.

"_Oi, Dazai?!"_

_._

Gadis itu diam lagi.

Hei, apa 'Dazai' itu adalah namanya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya? _Lalu siapa pemuda bersurai pirang itu?_

Lembaran-lembaran yang sudah jatuh ke tanah itu tiba-tiba melayang, berputar-putar di sekitar si surai coklat dengan tempo yang berbeda-beda. Entah kenapa gadis itu mulai terpacu untuk menangkap lembaran-lembaran itu.

Ia penasaran, sekaligus ingin mencari tahu siapa pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

_Srak!_

_._

"_D-dazai?! Apa-apaan ..."_

"_Hehe, jangan marah donk—"_

_._

Kilasan itu terputus tepat ketika nama si pemuda bersurai pirang akan disebutkan. Lagi, gadis itu terdiam.

_Srak!_

_._

"_Buh, sepi. Hanya ada aku dan kau disini~"_

"Urushai_!" si pemuda bersurai pirang berteriak kesal._

_._

Gadis itu kembali meraih lembaran yang ada di sekitarnya, lagi dan lagi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama—seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, dirinya, dan secuplik percakapan atau kegiatan. Semakin banyak ia meraih lembaran-lembaran itu, semakin besar rasa penasarannya.

_Srak!_

_._

_Gambaran dirinya sedang berlari dan pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengejarnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia menertawai pemuda itu hingga tanpa sadar ia tersandung batu dan terjatuh._

_._

_Srak!_

_._

_Sekarang latar berganti menjadi sebuah gudang di pelabuhan. Pertarungan antar pengguna kekuatan yang sepertinya berlangsung dengan tidak seimbang—si pemuda bersurai pirang yang dihempaskan ke sana-ke mari dengan sesuatu yang tak terlihat, dan dirinya yang sedang bertarung melawan seorang pria bertubuh besar._

_Ia berteriak, namun tidak dapat mendengar jelas siapa nama orang yang diteriakinya._

_._

Gadis itu hendak kembali meraih lembaran-lembaran itu, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat lembaran-lembaran itu tiba-tiba terbang menjauhnya. Si gadis mencengkram beberapa lembaran yang berhasil ditangkapnya, lalu mulai berlari mengejar lembaran-lembaran yang terbang menjauhinya itu.

Ia ... masih penasaran dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang selalu muncul tiap kali ia meraih lembaran tadi, dan ia tidak mau berhenti sebelum dapat mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas.

_Srak!_

_._

"_Nanti kalau marah-marah bisa cepat tua lho~"_

"_Aku kesal karena dirimu, _aho_!"_

_._

Lembaran-lembaran itu terbang semakin cepat. Gadis itu tidak menyerah. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya guna menangkap lembaran-lembaran itu. Napasnya sedikit terengah ketika ia berhasil meraih selembar lagi.

.

_Ia merasakan seseorang merengkuhnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh, dan menemukan bahwa pemuda bersurai pirang itulah yang memeluknya._

"_Eh"_

_Tidak ada respon. Ruangan kantor itu hening. Hanya ada mereka berdua dalam ruangan itu. Perlahan ia menikmati pelukan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tipis._

_._

Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipinya. Tangan gadis itu mengusapnya, lalu memperhatikannya sejenak.

Air mata? Ia ... menangis?

Kenapa ia menangis? Apa karena pemuda bersurai pirang itu? Siapa pemuda bersurai pirang itu?

_Siapa? Siapa? SIAPA?_

"Siapa?!" tanpa sadar gadis itu berteriak. Nada bicaranya terdengar gemetar, dan dadanya mulai berdegup kencang.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat pemuda itu?

Gadis bersurai coklat itu kembali berlari, berusaha meraih lembaran-lembaran kertas yang terbang menjauh. Ia menuntut jawaban atas semua ini.

Namun ia tidak tahu mengapa lembaran-lembaran itu tidak bisa diraihnya. Lembaran itu terasa begitu jauh, padahal ia sudah berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

Tempat yang ia pijaki tiba-tiba berubah. Bukan lagi sebuah ruang putih nan hampa, sekarang tempat itu berubah menjadi sebuah kota besar yang ramai. Lembaran-lembaran itu menembus semua yang dilewatinya, begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan, seolah hal itu sudah biasa. Gedung-gedung yang gadis itu lewati seketika berubah menjadi butiran pasir yang bergerak menuju satu titik. Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia juga tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengejar lembaran itu guna mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Gadis itu sampai di sebuah pelabuhan. Angin laut menerpa wajah gadis itu, bersamaan dengan berubahnya kembali tempat yang dipijakinya menjadi ruang putih nan hampa. Gadis itu tidak mengerti, namun juga tidak peduli.

Gadis itu menatap ke depan. Lembaran-lembaran itu tampak terbang berputar mengelilingi sesuatu. Gadis itu mendekat dengan agak ragu. Tangannya hendak meraih lembaran itu lagi, namun diurungkan ketika secercah cahaya keluar dari tengah pusaran lembaran-lembaran tersebut.

Cahaya itu perlahan menipis, lalu menghilang, bersamaan dengan munculnya sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu terkesiap.

Pemuda itu! Itu pemuda yang membuatnya bingung sejak tadi!

Lembaran itu tiba-tiba melesat ke arah tangan si pemuda bersurai pirang—begitu juga dengan lembaran yang dipegang oleh si surai coklat—dan berubah menjadi sebuah buku saku.

Si gadis bersurai coklat itu terhenyak. Maniknya menatap tajam si pemilik surai pirang.

"Kau ..." suara gadis itu lagi-lagi terdengar gemetar, "kau, siapa?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu?!"

Tetes hangat itu kembali turun dari manik kecoklatan milik si gadis. Si pemuda bersurai pirang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jawab aku!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak menjawab secara lisan—tangannya menyerahkan selembar kertas pada si gadis bersurai coklat. Si gadis menatap si surai pirang sejenak, lalu ragu-ragu mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut.

.

"_Aku ... nggak mau kau pergi ..." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada si pemuda bersurai pirang. Tangannya iseng memainkan tangan pemuda itu. " jangan pergi, _nee_?"_

"_Hmm," si surai pirang hanya mengangguk, "aku tidak akan kemana-mana, okay? Hal semacam itu tidak ada dalam jadwalku."_

"Hontou_?"_

"_Hmm."_

_Ia tersenyum riang. "_Arigatou_, Kunikida-_kun_!"_

_._

Gadis bersurai coklat itu menatap si pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri di depannya. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir lagi. Tangannya perlahan berusaha menggapai pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kunikida-_kun _..." lirihnya.

Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa tangannya akan digenggam lebih dulu. Hangat. Tangan pemuda bersurai pirang itu terasa hangat. Si surai coklat menyukainya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, secercah cahaya tiba-tiba datang entah dari arah mana, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menutup matanya lagi.

~o~

Manik kecoklatan itu membuka perlahan, lalu mengerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk beranjak duduk. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling—oh, ia ada di kantor rupanya, dan sepertinya ia ketiduran tadi.

"Dazai-_san_, sudah bangun?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Dazai itu menoleh. seorang pemuda bersurai keperakan dengan sebuah kunci kecil di tangannya menatap Dazai dengan tatapan lugu.

Perlahan, Dazai mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang," Atsushi—pemuda bersurai keperakan itu—beranjak ke arah pintu, "Tanizaki-_san_ ada urusan, jadi aku yang harus mengunci pintu hari ini—tapi Dazai-_san_ belum bangun, jadi kutunggui."

Dazai diam sejenak. "Di mana Kunikida-_kun_?"

"Eh?" iris violet menatap kakao. Atsushi diam sebentar, sebelum menjawab dengan agak pelan, "Kunikida-_san_ sudah meninggal, Dazai-_san_."

Hening.

"Bukankah Tanizaki-_san_ sudah menjelaskannya waktu itu?" pemuda berhelai keperakan itu memilih untuk bersandar di pintu, "Kunikida-_san_ melompat dari helikopter untuk mengejar anggota Hunting Dogs, lalu meledakkan musuhnya dengan bom bersama dirinya sendiri. Dazai-_san_ dapat kabarnya, kan?"

Pasalnya Atsushi ingat, waktu Tanizaki menjelaskan peristiwa itu pada Dazai, gadis bersurai coklat itu hanya diam, lalu tiba-tiba meninggalkan ruang kantor agensi itu tanpa satu katapun terucap dari mulutnya. Lalu pada hari-hari berikutnya, agensi terasa hampa—Dazai sama sekali tidak berbicara, pekerjaannya terabaikan, namun kali ini tidak ada yang berteriak memarahi gadis bersurai coklat itu.

Dazai diam, berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan Atsushi, hingga akhirnya ia ingat apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa minggu lalu.

"Anu, maaf kalau lancang ..." suara Atsushi kembali menginterupsi, "tapi apa Dazai-_san_ barusan memimpikan Kunikida-_san_?—aku hanya asal tebak, sih, kalau melihatnya dari pertanyaan Dazai-_san_ tadi."

Dazai menatap Atsushi. "... kurasa ..." ucapnya pelan.

Gadis itu menunduk, menatap tangannya sambil menghela napas. Rasa hangat tadi masih berbekas di tangannya. Dazai merengkuhnya, berharap rasa hangat itu tidak segera menghilang.

**~end~**

**Well, bisa dibilang ini remake (ato rewrite? Entahlah) dari ff yg udah kuhapus Desember kemaren. Draft yang ini masih kusimpan di lappy, lalu aku baca ulang, terus mikir, '**_**astoge, ini sayang kalo mau dihapus :')**_**'**

**Mau dipublish ulang, diriku udah memantapkan diri (duh, bahasanya :'v /digebuk) buat gak nulis sho-ai lagi (padahal masih suka ai baca DaAku ato NikoFyo dianya :'v /digebuk egen). Mau dihapus, idenya sayang. Mau diremake pake pair laen (ato orific gitu), gak ngeh :"))**

**Dan akhirnya diriku milih ini ff ditulis ulang, baikin tanda baca sama typo, terus Dazainya diganti jadi cewe (kan mayan, Kunifem!Dazai :v /heh) (meski si Astuti tetep cowo wkwkwk), terus publish lagi :'v**

**Jadi ya ... gitu :'v**

**Oke, sekian bacotan saya kali ini. Makasih udah berminat datang (sekalipun mungkin di antara kalian udah ada yg pernah baca versi awal ff ini :'v), dan jaa ne.**

**[catatan: status Kunikida di manga masih idup kok :') /dah tau Vir]**

**[catatan satu lagi: diriku bakalan aktif lagi, UNBK dah kelar euy :'v]**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
